Lucian Van Hellsing
Lucian Lucifer Van-Hellsing is the current Earl of Van-Hellsing, the queen's wolf, and an Aristrocrat of Evil. He is the current Fiance of Luciana Faust. Personality Lucian is an arrogant and serious young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior then others due to being the nephew of Queen Victoria. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed, and constantly refers to other people as "amoebas" and "plebeians". He has also betrayed their trust more than once for his own personal gain. He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, preferring to work alone and mocking others' attempts to be cooperative, even bluntly stating that they are not friends. However, he does not appear to be as actively mean as he seems. Usually when he answers to other people with cruel words, it is because they bothered him when he wanted to be left alone. It also appears that he was taught strict manners by his family, as he refuses to use swear words and is completely disgusted by vulgar words and behavior, and anything he considers barbaric. Moreover, due to his upbringing, he has poor knowledge on certain things that are considered common knowledge. He is confused by the idea of people making their own food, as his food is always prepared by a chef. Competition, challenge and victory are a key part of Lucian's life, and he even stopped making millions in a day simply because it was too easy and just killing time. He is shown to be very confident in his abilities and does not seem to consider failure even an option. However, because he was raised in highly competitive environment, he thinks people only think about themselves and he dismisses emotional ties as petty and unimportant. As the story progressed, Lucian began to genuinely care about Luciana (though he wouldn't admit it), to the point of even announcing that he would no longer command her to kill if she didn't want to. As Lucian spent more time around Luciana, he found that he was falling in love with her. Although he internally denied this and was confused by his increased heart rate whenever he was around her, he at last admitted his feelings to her. This shows that the icy, impersonal boy he once was had been replaced by a kinder young man. Relationships Luciana Faust Lucian was somewhat hesitant when it came to Luciana devoting herself to him. At first, he did not believe that their contract was necessary because he feared that he would just hurt her in the end. Lucian rejected the contract many times, causing Luciana to believe that life would be meaningless without her being by his side so every time he would reject her, she would insist on him disposing of her with a katana, which he declined every time. There is a moment in which Luciana agrees to their contract being void because of the way Lucian saw her at one point, claiming she was "morally corrupt", due to her toying with another man's feelings. This caused Luciana to believe that she was not fit to be his servant. However, they did finally seal their contract when they both apologized to each other, thus forming their master/servant relationship. As the manga/anime series progresses, their relationship begins to develop more into a friendship, but soon it starts to develop even more in which Lucian starts to fall in love with Luciana. It is later revealed that Luciana has been yearning to meet Lucian face to face ever since she first encountered him at his fiance's estate. It is hinted that she has had feelings for him since then, even though they were never properly introduced to each other until Luciana wanted to form a contract with him. In the anime, the two become a couple after Lucian discovers that Luciana was the one writing to him ever since childhood and that they "noticed" each other. The two of them confess their love at a park. Later on in the anime, Luciana tells Lucian that she has a dream in which she wants a family with him. At the end of the series, they get engaged and they eventually have a son. Quotes * (To Luciana Faust) "You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know. I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know..." Trivia * His favorite song is a classical piece called "Comme au Premier Jour" by André Gagnon. * His favorite drinks are tea and coffee. * He knows how to play all the standard instruments, as its part of a typical education of a Van-Hellsing family member. * He appears to be fluent in French. Etymology * Lucian is a male given name of French origin, meaning light. It is the French form of Luciano or Latin Lucianus, patronymic of Lucius. * Lucifer is a name, traditional in Christianity, for the leader of the devils, an angel who was cast from heaven into hell because he rebelled against God. Lucifer is usually identified with Satan. The name Lucifer, which means “bearer of light” or “morning star,” refers to his former splendor as the greatest of the angels. * As for the surname “Van Hellsing,” a number of possibilities have been suggested. It may derive from Dr Hesselius, the fictional narrator of Sheridan Le Fanu’s famous vampire tale “Carmilla” (1872). Given Stoker’s familiarity with Shakespearean plays as manager of the Lyceum Theatre, the origin is possibly “Helsingor the Danish town in which Hamlets’ castle is located. A third consideration is Van Helmont, an ancient alchemist mentioned briefly in T J Pettigrew’s On Superstitions Connected with the History and Nature of Medicine and Surgery (1844), one of Stokers known source-texts for Dracula. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:LunariaAsmr